


it always leads back to the toilets, doesn't it?

by flamboyantlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Holiday, Love, M/M, NYE fic, New Years Eve, and got majorly bored, i ended up staying home, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamboyantlarry/pseuds/flamboyantlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five lads throw a party at Niall's home to celebrate the coming new year, and Louis is determined on getting his new year's kiss with his boyfriend - and on getting his best mate to come out of his shy shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it always leads back to the toilets, doesn't it?

The tables were set, the sound speakers hooked up throughout the home. Louis and his mates had made sure everything was set to perfection for this year’s annual New Year’s Eve party that was being held at Niall’s place. It wasn’t anything too extraordinary; just a group of friends that came together and played Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve on the telly and having all sorts of alcoholic beverages set next to the kitchen island counter in a cooler, waiting for the famous ball in NYC to drop and announce yet another year. 

“Niall, mate, can you fetch the chips and dip?” Louis called out, removing the plastic wrapping from around the freshly bought stack of cups. He set them on the island counter. “I got the fruit platter!”

“Got it.” Niall announced, reaching into the cabinet to grab the bag of chips, and the bowl of french onion dip from the refrigerator. He poured the bag of chips into a larger bowl, joining them with the stacked plastic solo cups. Louis headed downstairs into the basement, where another refrigerator was located and contained any cold foods that didn’t fit into the upstairs kitchen fridge. He retrieved the fruit platter, holding onto it carefully with both hands and bumping the fridge door shut with his bum, heading back upstairs to join the others again. 

While Niall and Louis were on kitchen duty, Harry, Liam, and Zayn were working with cleaning duty, scurrying around the house to make sure it was in a presentable condition for the guests that would soon be arriving. The others made sure to not have Harry and Louis setting things up together - knowing the couple would probably goof off the entire time despite how sincere Louis was about setting up this party to perfection. 

Louis was becoming worried, especially since he didn’t know exactly how many people would be showing up tonight. What if they didn’t have enough food and drinks? “Lou, everything will be fine. Calm down, yeah?” Niall chuckled, lightly patting Louis on the back whilst Louis kept the fruit platter in a low dipped and wide bowl filled with ice, ensuring it would stay cold and fresh throughout the night.

“You know how I am with these parties, Ni.” Louis sighed, rubbing his hands along his jeans. 

Niall rolled his eyes - in a playful manner, of course. “You worry too much. Everyone will arrive soon, and then we can dig into that cooler filled with alcohol.”

“Fuck the wait.” Louis chuckled and leaned down to lift the lid of the cooler, grabbing a simple beer bottle and popping off the cap, tossing it over into the trashcan. He shut the lid to the cooler, lifting the bottle top to his lips and taking a swig. 

Niall reached down and grabbed his own bottle, opening it with a crooked smirk. “Tonight’s gonna be smashing.” 

-

It was only an hour later when guests began to arrive, coming in small groups. One of Louis’ best mates, Stan, who brought along a small group of his friends that Louis remembered meeting once or twice back in school. Oh the days. 

Other friends joined the party, bringing along with them their dates that they’d share a new year’s eve kiss with when the ball dropped, like the normal, famously known tradition. The house was soon enough filled with a crowd of people, Louis standing off to himself with his bottle of beer and wondering where the hell his boyfriend had ran off to. Glancing at the clock, he read it was only going on ten. 

So there was still a bit of time to party before Louis scurried to find Harry and get his new year’s kiss. 

Taking a small walk around the house to find a small group to associate with, Louis found Zayn off on the couch watching a performance on the television, probably some R&B singer, as that was what Louis assumed by the tune of the song. 

“Zayn, mate!” Louis smiled, bottle in hand and taking a seat on the couch next beside his friend who he learned to call his brother. Zayn’s gaze flickered away from the telly, fixating on Louis, who was smiling cheekily with them blessed crinkles formed by his eyes. “Why you sitting by yourself?”

Zayn shrugged, holding his own beer bottle with both hands, his elbows resting on his knees. “We all know I’m not much of a socializer.” 

Louis could definitely agree to that fact; Zayn was always quite the quiet one amongst the group of friends. He gently nudged Zayn with his shoulder. “Do you have anyone for that special new year’s kiss tonight?” Zayn shook his head, switching positions and laying back against the couch cushion instead. “Not as far as I know of.”

“Got your eye on anyone here?”

Letting his eyes scan over the crowd around them, Zayn’s gaze landed on a familiar girl that he noticed the moment she walked into the room. He lifted his hand up that was clutching the beer bottle, pointing subtly over to the blonde who had lilac dyed tips. “She’s pretty fit.”

He looked over to where Zayn’s finger was pointing, and smiled. He knew the girl all too well; they were good friends and used to talk all the time a few years back. They still talk from time to time. “Ah, the wonderful, fantabulous Perrie Edwards, eh?” 

“Is that her name?” Zayn questioned, taking a gulp from the drink and looking back to Louis. “Do you know her?” 

Smiling, he replied, “Very well. She’s a sweet lass, I tell ya.” 

“Doubt she’d even go for someone like me though, yeah?” Zayn chuckled, seeing the next performing act appearing on the telly screen and singing their hit song; go figure. He glanced over at Perrie, seeing another guy standing next beside her and the two were laughing. “Looks like she already has someone with her, anyways.” 

Louis’ nose scrunched up, barking out a laugh. “Z, that’s Jonnie. Her older brother.” Zayn’s cheeks darkened at that. “She has a younger sister, too, but Perrie is very protective of Cait and wasn’t bringing her somewhere where there’d be a shit ton of drunk adults.” 

“How old is she?”

“Interested, are we now?” Louis waggled his eyebrows teasingly. He had always loved messing around with Zayn - he found it comical. Zayn groaned, throwing his head back against the couch cushion. “Oh, come on, Lou!”

Louis grinned, but a sneaky smirk was still crept onto his lips.. “She’s twenty two. I have her number, I could give it to you, if ya want?”

Raising an eyebrow, Zayn asked, “That’d be a bit creepy now, wouldn’t it? ‘Hey, I know you don’t know me but my friend just gave me your number and I think you’re fit as hell.’”

Louis was really getting a kick out of the situation, especially because Zayn’s olive coloured cheeks were a deep shade of crimson red, and he had on his world-famous pouty face. “I could introduce you two.” He suggested, falling back on all of the constant teasing.

Biting his lip, Zayn glanced over at Perrie. “I suck at conversation, Lou.” 

Louis stood, rolling his eyes and pulling Zayn up with his free hand that wasn’t holding onto his beer bottle. “The only way you’ll get better is if you grow a pair and walk over there with me, mate.” 

“Fine.” Zayn huffed, nerves washing over him as the two’s feet led them over to the small group of friends. Perrie’s back was facing them, but Jonnie could see Louis sneaking up behind his sister and he smiled knowingly, looking back to Perrie so he wouldn’t blow Louis’ cover.

Mischievous Louis himself reached his hands out, squeezing Perrie’s sides from behind and making the girl let off a squeak of surprise. She spun around to face Louis, sighing in relief but smacking his arm with a laugh. “Screw you, Tomlinson!” 

“Everyone knows I don’t roll that way, sorry, Perbear.” He grinned, bringing the petite girl into a hug. “Just figured I’d come over and say hi with my pal Zayn here.”  
When the two pulled back from the hug, Perrie glanced over at the shy boy, a smile enveloping her lips. “Hi, love.” Zayn snapped back to reality, having been staring off into space in attempts to calm his nerves. 

Louis nudged his ribcage with his elbow, rolling his eyes and pushing Zayn closer to the group. “Don’t be shy, lad. She doesn’t bite.” 

“Sometimes.” Perrie joked with a laugh, holding her hand out for Zayn to shake. “I’m Perrie, and you are?” 

Forcing confidence upon himself, Zayn reached out and shook the girl’s hand, giving her a small smile. “Zayn.”

Louis smirked to himself, thinking silently, ‘My job here is done.’ He clapped his hands together, glancing at the clock to see it read ten of midnight. The ball would be dropping down in just ten minutes, so he knew he had to find Harry. “Well, I have to go find my boyfriend, who’s seemed to run off.”

Perrie smiled, giving Louis another hug when her and Zayn’s hands dropped. “Have fun, Lou. Don’t get too carried away with your new year’s kiss now, yeah?” 

Now it was Louis’ turn to blush. “It was one time! We were piss drunk, cut us some slack.” 

Perrie laughed, and Louis shook his head with a sheepish smile and walked off to find his boyfriend before Perrie could tease him further, and so he could get his kiss. After giving Zayn a reassuring grin and thumbs up, he scurried through the house, having to push through a few crowds that were blocking the hallways. A frown etched itself onto his face when he couldn’t spot Harry anywhere. 

“Niall, have you seen Harry?” 11:54.

Niall frowned. “Sorry, mate. I haven’t.”

Cursing under his breath, he continued on his search through the home. Niall had a pretty decently sized house, and sometimes it wasn’t the easiest to navigate through. Especially when there was a clusterfuck of people cluttering the halls and staircase. 

Louis could feel himself becoming quite upset and frustrated when seeing the clock hit 11:58, giving up on finding his boyfriend and walking down an empty hallway, all of the guests finally crowded downstairs in the living room and watching the television. 

He went to open the bathroom door, jumping when it pulled open in the opposite direction to reveal another figure. He looked up, relief washing over his face and a smile spread across Harry’s. “Just in time, eh?” Harry had a cheeky and dimpled grin curved on his lips, reaching forward and taking Louis’ hand, tugging him into the bathroom and shutting the wooden door behind the two. 

“I was wondering where you ran off to.” Louis could hear guests downstairs beginning to chant the thirty second countdown to the ball dropping, and Harry moved his hands to Louis’ waist. 

“My friends were practically smothering me,” Harry rolled his eyes with a soft laugh. “Then I had to wee and was trying to go as quick as possible so I could hurry and find you in time.”

Twenty seconds.

“Well you found me now, so that’s all that matters, yeah?” Louis let his arms wrap up around Harry’s neck, moving forward and stepping on the tips of Harry’s boots, lifting himself up on his toes so he was just a tinsy bit taller. Though Harry was still taller, nonetheless. Sometimes Harry would tease Louis for being shorter, but they still loved each other endlessly.

“It always leads back to the toilets, doesn’t it?” Harry leaned down and kissed the tip of Louis’ nose, hearing the ten second countdown.

Louis smiled and leaned into the simple touch, his eyes filled with complete adoration and love that he felt for the other boy. When they first met in the toilets, Louis had no idea that he would come to be so, so hopelessly in love with someone as perfect as Harry. He never believed in happy endings, but something about Harry changed his outlook on things. Harry changed Louis’ life completely - and in one of the best ways possible. 

3..2..1..

“I guess so.” He murmured, before Harry leaned forward and pressed their lips together sweetly, eyes fluttering shut and the taste of alcohol mixing between their breaths - but no one seemed to mind. 

Because even though their new year’s kiss was in the bathroom of Niall’s home, it was still perfect to them. And maybe the couple, in Perrie’s words, got a bit ‘too carried away’ with their new year’s kiss, making sure that the bathroom door was locked before anything.


End file.
